


You belong with us

by KyokoUchiha



Series: the bonding of Agape and Eros [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, can be read as a stand-alone, not really canon compliant?, taking a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoUchiha/pseuds/KyokoUchiha
Summary: ** Yuuri smiled. It was so like him to deny his kind nature. He strengthened his hold around the smaller body. “You are getting better at your short program”, he praised.The boy tried to hide his flushed cheeks against the other’s chest. “Thanks”, he mumbled. The following silence felt heavy between them. Yuri could feel, that the raven was waiting for a compliment. “You were getting better at yours, too”, he finally said.Silence again.“Why do your compliments always sound like an insult?”, Yuuri asked, not really expecting an answer. **––A sweet bonding moment between Yuuri and Yuri.––Takes place during episode 9 (after Yuri gives Yuuri the pirozhki, but before he meets Victor at the airport)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. You don't need to read the first story to understand this one :)
> 
> 2\. I know that Yuuri doesn't have these thoughts yet, but I wanted some comforting!Yurio ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> 3\. no smut this time, just fluff <3
> 
> No beta reader

The snow was wet on his cheek, melting on his jacket, soaking the material. But he didn’t feel cold. He didn’t know why, but surely it couldn’t be because of that stupid Katsudon embracing him – in the middle of the street –, holding him close, ignoring his protests to not touch him in public.

 

“There’s no one out here, Yurio”, Yuuri said, head lowered, face buried at the side of the younger’s neck.

 

Yuri clicked his tongue. “Idiot, paparazzi could be hiding. I don’t want them to take pictures with us. They will get the wrong idea.” He could just imagine the smug look on JJ’s face, if he saw a photo of them embracing. He could be even more annoying than this stupid lovesick man currently clinging to him. Who was the adult now?

 

“Please Yurio, I feel lonely”, the older mumbled, lips ghosting over the sensitive skin of Yuri’s neck, which made the younger shiver.

 

Hands on the other’s chest, he pushed the man away, angrily glaring up into glistening brown eyes. He tiredly rubbed over his face, fingers sweeping away wet traces left on his skin. “Tch, fine. Just stop crying, dammit!” He turned around, not waiting for a response, and started to head back to the hotel. He could hear footsteps following close behind.

 

His gaze went up to the dark sky full of white flakes cascading down upon the city. When they touched his skin they were cold.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the hotel Yuri told the older man to get his stuff from his room and come to his. He insisted that they spent the night in his room, because it was Yuuri who sought company.

 

After arriving in his room, he shed himself of his clothes, leaving just a shirt and briefs on. Luckily he had gotten a room with a bathtub. He let the water fill the big tub and made himself busy with brushing his teeth and pulling his hair back in a ponytail. Looking himself up in the mirror, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He looked exhausted. He felt tired. His muscles were starting to ache. No wonder after his intense impromptu performance today. He would eventually start to reach his limit. But he still needed to improve, if he wanted to win gold. He wanted to win, _needed_ to win. He had promised his grandpa; had told Victor he would beat everyone. He couldn’t let this fucker JJ win!

 

And even after all that had happened between him and Katsudon … he wouldn’t lose against him. But he didn’t want to win against someone with no self-confidence. He wanted to beat the Katsuki Yuuri, who had taken his breath away with his performance of his short program at the Cup of China. He wanted to fight _this_ Yuuri. He would do everything to make it possible. And if it meant to cuddle with him until stupid Victor returned from Japan, he would put his pride aside – just this time.

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later someone knocked on the door. Yuri went to open it. It was Yuuri, as expected. “Are you always this slow?”, the blond asked, closing the door after the other had entered.

 

Yuuri, clad in only a loose shirt and joggers, rubbed at his eyes. “Sorry, Kaasan called.”

 

The blond regarded him with a worried look. “Any news from Victor?” Yuuri shook his head, eyes cast downwards, shining with fresh tears. Yuri clicked his tongue. “Makachin will be alright. Victor always fusses too much over that stupid dog. It’s not your fault, that dog did that stupid shit.” He gazed up into brown eyes. “Don’t cry again, idiot!”

 

Yuuri blinked down at him, sniffling. “Are you trying to cheer me up?”

 

The boy looked away, cheeks flushing an adorable shade of pink. “I just don’t like it when you cry. Over some stupid dog none the less.”

 

“Don’t call him stupid. I don’t say cats are stupid.”

 

“Cats wouldn’t even _be_ in such a situation. They’re far too intelligent for that.”

 

“They are mean, they always claw at me”, Yuuri said, cheeks puffing out in a pout.

 

“That’s because they know, that they are more intelligent than you”, Yuuri deadpanned.

 

“Ehh? That’s not really nice, Yurio.”

 

Yuri started to walk to the bathroom. Looking over his shoulder, he said: “I am not nice.” Then he stuck his tongue out.

 

Yuuri let out a frustrated huff and crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you even doing in there?”

 

Yuri pulled the shirt over his head, before replying: “I’m gonna take a bath, stupid. And you are joining me.”

 

“Ehh?!”, Yuuri exclaimed, rushing to the open door, nearly knocking his head against the doorframe, as he spotted the nearly naked boy. His face flushed as Yuri started to pull down his briefs. “W-wait, Yurio! I don’t know if that is a good idea.”

 

The blond raised an eyebrow. “We already saw each other naked.” _And did far more than that_ , he added mentally. When he noticed the other’s red cheeks and him biting his lip, he blushed too. “We are just taking a bath, stupid!” He pulled his briefs down and walked over to the tub. “And here I thought, Victor’s the perverted one”, he stated.

 

“I’m not a hentai!” Despite his protest Yuuri couldn’t avert his eyes from the naked body. He remembered the feel of soft lips against his own, the taste of warm skin, the sinful noises Yuri had made.

 

“Hey Katsudon, stop being creepy”, Yuri called, after he had settled down into the warm water. “Strip, now!”, he ordered.

 

The raven shook his head to clear his mind and obliged. If the boy wanted to comfort him, he wouldn’t let this opportunity slip away. During Victor’s absence he needed someone to lean on. And if this person was Yuri, he was more than happy. Despite his snotty attitude towards him, he liked the boy.

 

Yuri watched the man take off his clothes, pondering over the other’s mental state. In comparison to him, Yuuri looked like a beaten man. Gone was his outgoing demeanor, his bravery and his breathtaking performance. With Victor gone, Yuuri had reverted back to his old self. Needless to say, that Yuri didn’t like that one bit.

 

“Yurio?” When Yuri gazed up into brown, dull eyes, he let out a long sigh and scooted forward, motioning with his hand behind himself. The raven understood and climbed into the tub to settle down behind the younger boy. Yuri scooted back between the older’s legs until his back was resting against the broader chest. He rested his head against the other’s shoulder. When he noticed Yuuri hesitating, he grabbed his wrists and placed his arms around himself, which finally made the man relax.

 

After some peaceful silence Yuuri brushed his cheek against the blond’s forehead. “Thank you.” Despite his denial the boy was nice. Yuuri felt grateful for his company. With Victor gone, Yuri was the only person who could save him from this dark place, which threatened to devour him.

 

“Don’t mention it to anyone. If you tell someone, I’m gonna kick your sorry ass”, the blond threatened.

 

Yuuri smiled. It was so like him to deny his kind nature. He strengthened his hold around the smaller body. “You are getting better at your short program”, he praised.

 

The boy tried to hide his flushed cheeks against the other’s chest. “Thanks”, he mumbled. The following silence felt heavy between them. Yuri could feel, that the raven was waiting for a compliment. “You _were_ getting better at yours, too”, he finally said.

 

Silence again.

 

“Why do your compliments always sound like an insult?”, Yuuri asked, not really expecting an answer.

 

Yuri stared down at the water’s surface. “The truth always hurts.” He remembered the words of his mother. He still couldn’t forget them after all this years.

 

The raven let the words sink in. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m not cut out for competing in the GPF. I would never win gold. I should just give up and don’t embarrass Victor any further”, Yuuri said, voice heavy with emotion. The dark thoughts were back, engulfing his mind. His body started to tremble, feeling heavy with all that pressure.

 

“Haaa? You’re really an idiot! Or did you eat too much pork cutlets and now your brain turned into meat? If you say one more time that you want to quit, I’m really gonna kick your fat ass. Victor will too, when he hears about that.” The blond had pulled away and was now glaring over his shoulder at the older man.

 

Yuuri blinked down at the boy, momentarily stunned by his open display of disapproval about the possibility of him quitting. “But I thought, there’s no place for two Yuuri’s on the ice?” He vividly remembered their first encounter in the men’s bathroom. Although he had forgiven the boy for his harsh treatment, the memory still hurt.  

 

The blond noticed the sad look in the brown eyes and faltered in giving him a lecture. How could he be harsh to a man, who was so obviously broken? _He needs comfort, not a lecture_ , he realized. He clicked his tongue. Comforting people was Victor’s job, not his. But the old man was not present at the moment, which meant that he had to make him realize, that he would regret quitting for the rest of his life.

 

Sighing in defeat, Yuri turned around and, crouching now on his knees, pulled the raven into a hug. On his knees he was a little taller than the man, which made it easy for him to push Yuuri’s face against the crook of his neck. One hand was placed on the back of his head while the other rested on his back. “I was wrong about that. You belong on the ice. You belong at Victor’s side. After watching your performance in China, I know – no, the _whole_ world knows – that you belong there.” After a few seconds he added, cheeks tinted a rosy shade of pink: “And I … need you as a rival. You inspire me to try harder. So please stay.”

 

Yuuri, shocked at this display of kindness, tried to process the blond’s words. Never would he have thought, that it would be little, grumpy Yurio, who would try to convince him to not give up. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, as he pushed his face against the soft skin, tears running down his cheeks, mixing with the water on the boy’s chest. “Do you really think, that I belong with Victor and you on the ice?”, he asked between small hiccups.

 

“I should call you ‘crybaby’ from now on”, the boy joked, which made the man laugh. “But yeah, I _do_ think that. And if you ask Victor, he will agree with that. So stop crying and get your act together. Victor will worry, when he calls you.” _And I don’t want to worry any longer_ , he added mentally.

 

When the tears stopped flowing a few minutes later, Yuri pulled back, critically examining the raven’s expression. After making sure, that he wouldn’t cry anymore, the blond resumed his original position between Yuuri’s legs. Arms encased his body again, the touch of warm skin at his back made him relax.

 

Yuuri rubbed his hands softly over the sides of the boy’s torso. “Thank you for being with me, Yurio. Oh and thanks for the pirozhki, they were delicious.” He placed a light kiss on the boy’s temple.

 

Yuri put his hands on the man’s, a fond smile gracing his lips. “My grandpa’s the best.”

 

“He’s really important to you, isn’t he?”

 

Yuri hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. “I’m gonna make him proud.”

 

Yuuri rested his cheek against the blond’s forehead. _And I’m going to make Victor proud._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
